


【异坤】怀春吟

by shaoshao99



Category: pwp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao99/pseuds/shaoshao99





	【异坤】怀春吟

又名《私生看到了什么当场摔机走人》

有女怀春，吉士诱之。——《诗经·野有死麇》

1  
事情就应该是这样。  
蔡徐坤的脸朝下，迷迷糊糊得趴在床单上，床上的被子早就被王子异规规矩矩地放在沙发上，还叠成了豆腐块。  
他的下身高高翘起，无论是前面还是后面。  
室内的空调开得很低——怎么回事，明明他不喜欢开空调，是谁说来着，噢，是王子异说，今天可能会出很多汗，可以开一下空调吗？  
——好的，蔡徐坤听见自己这么说。

在这个时候——他的脸在空调风里里热得发烫，他的手紧紧得攥着床单，他的柱身高高翘起，向外吐着白液，他的肠道被王子异修长而骨节分明的双手顶开，然后在那个他自己已经习惯了无数次顶弄的敏感点，狠狠地揉捏。

“啊——”蔡徐坤感觉自己受不住了，眼泪糊了一脸，他潮红的小脸映在王子异眼里，只让人觉得发热，发硬。  
男朋友的甬道猛地夹紧，王子异的两根手指被夹住，稳重的老实人此刻也有些慌张。

“很痛吗？坤坤？明明之前也能伸进去…”  
“你闭嘴…”

蔡徐坤被手指弄得湿了半床单，肠道松软潮热地打开了，准备迎接那根东西，他迷迷糊糊地想，之前又没真的进去。

怎么会这样呢。  
他的手紧紧攥着，掌心已经发红了，明显是过敏，王子异刚抱着他走进房间的时候，就担心得想涂药，蔡徐坤一把揪住王子异的衣领，狠狠地吻上去：“专心一点！”

——好不容易在国外有了做的机会，还是第一次。

2  
今天是LA音乐节，蔡徐坤和王子异终于得闲出来逛逛，身边的小鬼和林彦俊也显得十分开心，四个人跟着助理，一头扎紧人头攒动的现场。

人呢？助理小姐姐一回头，四个人竟然全不见了。

五颜六色的灯光打在每个歌迷脸上，此刻已经没有出国录制节目的爱豆和粉丝，蔡徐坤抓着王子异走到人潮最里面，嘈杂的交谈声和加了放大音响的电音充斥着人群。  
王子异那个刹那，才感觉在蔡徐坤脸上又一次看到了自由。  
上一次，是蔡徐坤拉着自己出道夜凌晨跑路，跑路了还被经纪人骂，说被站姐拍到了，粉丝又炸了。

粉丝总是容易炸，刚刚出道的王子异也不是很懂，只是想着人群中护着蔡徐坤，这人一到现场就放飞自我，精瘦的身材藏在宽大的白T下，伸出双手勾住自己的脖子。  
蔡徐坤贴了过来。  
眼前的人事王子异没有见过的——他张扬，他外放，他柔软的肚子贴着自己的腰带，他的呼吸喷洒在自己的耳边。  
“子异，我好开心。”  
蔡徐坤的眼睛亮亮的，他的唇像果冻般光滑，王子异不爱吃甜食，此刻也忍不住了。  
蝴蝶张开了翅膀，朝着自己飞来——色彩斑斓的光照过来，他搂住了蝴蝶的翅膀，任美丽脆弱的它扑向自己。  
蔡徐坤的眼睛微张着，随着音乐扭动的身体靠在王子异结实的胸肌上，后者用力地抱住他的腰，下巴磕在他柔软的发顶上。

——终于可以光明正大地抱你。  
——又像是偷欢的情侣，只有到了异国才可以唱到甜味。

小鬼和林彦俊去不知道哪里疯了，蔡徐坤和王子异也疯了。  
他在他怀里扭动，手臂贴着手臂，这是最危险的距离，一抬头就可以吻到对方。  
蔡徐坤用冰凉的脸贴着王子异的下巴，下身若有若无地蹭过王子异的大腿——这张牙舞爪的样子王子异从未见过，但的确迷人。

他们不是没有在无人的房间做过羞耻的事情，但是那仅限于点到为止。  
节目期间也许可以在没有摄像头的阁楼偷吻，刚到LA和弟弟们打成一团也没法住在一个房间，最深的那次，也就是王子异在浴室里搂着蔡徐坤，修长迷人的双手给他揉搓柱身，蔡徐坤的臀蹭着王子异滚烫的性器，到底没进去，最后互相喘息着射了出来。

这样是不够的，蔡徐坤咬着嘴唇想，他能感到此刻王子异的汗水滴到自己身上，白色体恤终于有了对方的味道，王子异的眼神迷离，却炽热地紧紧盯着自己。

——他没有喝酒，却有些醉了。

蔡徐坤别扭地凑上去，嘴唇就在眼前…

3  
“这时候还有粉丝跟着？”  
亲吻被小鬼的情报rap打断，蔡徐坤站在喧闹的人群中有些愤愤不平。

“哟我真是没想到，这群人穷追乱赶，你们这么大胆——”

“停停停，我知道了。”蔡徐坤忿忿挂了电话，在王子异无奈的眼神里低下头，明明气氛刚刚好，回去找个酒店，一啪即可。

现在到好，他小心翼翼地环顾四周，看到几双震惊而无措的眼睛。

“怎么了坤坤？”更无措的显然是刚刚抱在一起扭来扭去的王子异，他站在原地，好似做了什么错事。

“没…”

“Excuse me？”  
在听到陌生声音的时候，蔡徐坤一秒换上招牌笑容，他转过身，和想前来合照的外国人礼貌回应。

王子异直直地站在原地，假装对台上的东西很感兴趣，却不知道那副傻不拉几的样子让蔡徐坤弯了弯嘴角。

“Of course…”  
王子异已经听不清蔡徐坤在说什么了。

4  
四个人最后还是乖乖和助理姐姐上车了，酒店是分开的。  
蔡徐坤拉着王子异在后者震惊的眼神中冲进这个名不经传的小酒店，被跟着的助理狠狠地看着，最后发现私下无人，小助理叹了口气，在关上的房门前自闭了三秒。

一晚上的音乐节疯狂让两人身上都汗津津的，初夜研究99级玩家蔡徐坤觉得这样直接做不方便，于是拉着王子异冲进浴室。

小破酒店居然还有大浴缸，不得了。

蔡徐坤看着满脸通红的王子异，叹气：“还是分开洗吧。”

半小时后，王子异拿着包包里刚买的润滑剂，身下只围了浴巾，直愣愣地坐在同样围了浴巾的蔡徐坤身旁。

“我帮你好吗坤？”  
蔡徐坤嘟嘟嘴：“那你快点啊～”  
为什么这么显得自己急不可耐。  
蔡同学叹气，然后解开浴巾，趴在床上。

他们习惯先接吻。  
绵长的湿热的吻。  
像在热带雨林里，身上刚洗完澡，又开始冒汗。

王子异的手搂着蔡徐坤，掌心抚摸着他光滑的脊背，一点一点往下，蔡徐坤的身子轻轻颤抖，一只手搭在他的肩上，泛着红的身体就这样裸露在眼前，王子异没忍，也不想忍，直接啃在对方嘴上。  
吻落在下巴上，耳垂上，带着唾液的吻留在锁骨上，王子异没太敢用力，怕蔡徐坤明天穿不了T恤，于是直接朝下，含住他胸前的乳粒。  
舔弄过后，又是另一个。  
蔡徐坤抓着王子异后脑的头发，喘息不止，下身的性器高高翘起，被王子异握在手里一下一下顺气。

“快点你～”美人看了眼润滑剂和套子，嘟嘟被亲得发肿的嘴，“难道要我自己来吗？”

这是两个人真正的第一次，前戏和润滑做得极为细致。  
王子异含着蔡徐坤的性器，吞进去又吐出来，带着润滑剂手指伸进他炽热的甬道里，仔细地扣弄着。  
颤栗过后，蔡徐坤泄了第一次。  
高潮过后总是有些脱力，美人懒洋洋地趴着，被掐得发红的臀部露出混着润滑剂和液体的后穴。  
王子异顺手在性器上摸了两把，套上套子，对着小口试探性地插进去。

那感觉并不好受，仿佛后穴被撕裂般得疼，又混着顶到敏感点的爽快，蔡徐坤的腰被王子异捏着作为支撑，前后冲撞着，性器顶到很里面，前列腺一阵阵的酸麻。  
“痛吗…”王子异被夹得紧，浑身颤栗着，只能用力向前撞，蔡徐坤受不了这撞击，整个人朝着床头柜冲去，王子异只能又拉住他的手，掰过他的脑袋，和他接吻。  
一边接吻，一边做爱。  
蔡徐坤从没觉得自己这么色情。  
“不痛…你再往里面点…”王子异一低头，性器却还有一半露在外面，他伸手拉住床头板，扶着蔡徐坤早就没了力的腰，突破禁止炙热的肠壁，顶到前列腺最里面。  
“嗯—啊…”  
王子异一时间不知道蔡徐坤是痛还是爽，他只能顺着本能，把最酣畅淋漓的爱给身下的人。  
蔡徐坤脸上全是泪，嘴巴呜咽着，乳头被舔得发红，在冷风中颤栗着，王子异看到这具身体，把他牢牢禁锢在自己怀里，两个人肉贴着肉，皮贴着皮，吻在一起。

做了一会，蔡徐坤只觉得身下麻得很，也不痛了，他抹了抹脸上的泪，看着手臂青筋爆起的王子异，有些愧疚。  
“我想看着你…”他亲了亲王子异的唇，后者点点头，性器在体内转了个角度，蔡徐坤爽得不行，被磨到阳心，直接射了出来。  
精液在两个人的胸前，王子异也不在意，一手抱着蔡徐坤，一手给他的柱身顺气。

看着看着，竟是觉得套子碍事的很，王子异手一扯，把沾着润滑剂和体液的塑胶套子扔进垃圾桶。

不多久，蔡徐坤又骑在王子异身上，他红得有些瘙痒的手指摸到身下那根滚烫的性器，下意识地缩回手。  
指腹上沾着体液和润滑剂，睫毛被汗水打湿，蔡徐坤迷茫地看着王子异，扶着柱身就往下坐。

“嘶——”  
两个人的声音确实不同，一个带着抽气的快感，面部肌肉挤成一团；一个忍着眼角的泪水，嘴唇涨成红彤色。

第一次就尝试骑乘位，对两个人而言都有些费力。  
蔡徐坤费力地坐下去，腰上却没力气。  
王子异费力地不在蔡徐坤身上留下血痕，费力地不把人直接操晕。

新一轮的暴风又到了。  
白色的身体在气流中交合，汗水把床单弄湿，体液把身体弄热，抚摸让两人到达顶峰。  
蔡徐坤的腿紧紧缠着王子异的腰，后者猛烈又契合的撞击像风一般把他托起，腰部承受了向上的力，胳膊却作废了。他的下巴搁在王子异肩上，嘴巴里不知道在嘟哝些什么，或许也是不知道自己在说什么，只能下意识地紧紧搂住王子异结实的后背，迷迷糊糊看到上面留着自己指甲抠出的痕迹。  
那风停了，又起来，带着暴戾，又那么温柔，他总以为自己看到了刀锋，却不想那只是温柔的试探。  
他小心翼翼地去触摸，刀锋变成了泉水。  
溪流从那里流出来，顺过尖利的刀锋，到达奔腾的大海。

终于，他摇摇晃晃到了彼岸。

“子异，我爱你…”  
听到这句话，王子异一抖，径直射在里面，抱着蔡徐坤颤抖的身子大声地喘息。  
蔡徐坤累得眼皮都不想抬，更不说说话了。

“我也爱你。”  
王子异抹了抹蔡徐坤湿润的头发，“但是我可不想让你不满意…”

蔡徐坤只感觉体内的东西又变得滚烫起来，顶着凉凉的精液，甬道里变得粘腻。  
“去洗澡吧。”  
王子异看着蔡徐坤被汗水泪水和口水糊满的小脸，后者无力地抱着自己，任由王子异胡作非为。

于是，那个大浴缸派上用场，蔡徐坤的手撑着浴缸冰冷光滑的内壁，承受着身后一阵阵的顶弄，上上下下，像海浪中翻滚的小舟。  
终于，他跪倒在浴缸里，手指扒不住浴缸壁，白液顺着白花花的大腿留下来，又被王子异逐一亲去。

他里里外外地侵犯他，把他的双腿做到只能颤抖。

5  
最终，蔡徐坤披着新买的黑色衬衫乖乖地刷牙，身后的浴缸上还搭着王子异的白色衬衫。  
“一定要纪念这天。”  
他转身，看到王子异躺在床上找过敏药膏，朝自己露出熟悉而迷人的微笑。


End file.
